One Hour
by Valexiamerna
Summary: I don't own anything from the office. One shot, little plot. Rated M for a reason!


"How much time do we have?" Jim asked as he broke off a desperate kiss.

"An hour." Pam managed to breath out before pulling his unbuttoned shirt completely off him. He was already letting his hands roam her body, peeling off clothing as he went. They hadn't even made it upstairs to the bedroom yet. Michael had sent everyone home a little early today because the window in the conference room was being repaired from when Jim tried to sling a snow ball at Dwight at the Christmas party last Friday. Cici was being taken care of by Pam's mom today, and she didn't find it necessary to tell her that they would be getting out of work early.

Since Cici was born, Jim and Pam hadn't had as active and passionate of a sex life anymore. They've been too busy worrying about bills, waking up with the baby, and let's be honest, pranking Dwight. Not today, today they planned on showing each other that the fire was still there.

Finally, both Jim and Pam crashed on the bed behind them, both already topless. Jim was on top of Pam, placing delicate kisses on her beautiful lips and trailing them all the way down to her belly button.

"We haven't been able to do this in such a long time." Pam smiled down at him when he finally stopped.

"Just because we haven't done this in a while, and that we don't have that much time, doesn't mean we should just fumble through this. It's not a race." He smiled back. He unzipped the side of her skirt with his teeth and then pulled her skirt and underwear down at once.

He placed kisses below her belly button, continuing the line he had already started. He kissed her hips and then inside each of her inner thighs, flicking his tongue out to tease her. Pam sighed in anticipation, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Jim made sure to kiss or lick every single spot he knew she liked, until finally he placed the most delicate of kisses on her most sensitive spot.

Pams eyes started to flutter as a soft moan escaped her lips. Jim, encouraged by her reaction flicked his tongue over the same spot. He continued licking her, listening to her soft moans and moving in motion with her hips. He switched up his technique midway through, instead of short frantic licks, he decided to draw it out a little more. He licked the length of her over and over slowly, making sure to insert his tongue at her entrance before pulling it out to slowly encircle her now begging bud.

Pam was breathing heavy, and it was difficult for her to stifle her moans from time to time. Jim never stopped looking up at her, even if she broke eye contact from the pleasure. Then, with one last long lick, she came with a shudder, "oh god Jim" she panted as the waves of ecstasy washed over her. He kissed her there a few more times, letting her calm down before placing another trail of kisses up her body, ending at her lips.

Pam kissed him, opening her mouth and swirling her tongue over his, not minding her taste on the tip of his tongue. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly but softly drug her nails across his skin before stopping at his waistline. She dipped her hand briefly under his pants and boxers, only brushing her fingertips along his inner thigh. Jim groaned, longing for her to touch him. She caressed up his stomach and over her chest until finally placing her palms firmly on each of his shoulders.

She pushed him up off of her, then down on to the bed and straddled him in almost one swift movement. She was needy, and right now his pants were getting in the way of things. She hungrily kissed at his neck and down his body. When she reached his pants she became impatient. She hastily unbuttoned and discarded any clothing on his lower body.

She looked at the length of him, rock hard from her teasing. Jim looked up at her lovingly, not sure what to expect. It wasn't often she teased him with her mouth. Every once in a while she would surprise him though. She smirked at him before leaning down to run one long lick up the entire length of him. Jim groaned loudly and bit his lip. Pam continued teasing up, licking up his shaft and sucking on his tip until Jim finally had to pull her away.

"If you do that anymore I won't be able to last much longer." he breathed out. He sat up to kiss her, placing his hands on her shoulders to tell her that he wanted to be on top.

"I know we haven't had much time for romance lately, and don't get me wrong, I love good old fashioned missionary as much as the next person, but I was kind of hoping we could do something different this time." Pam was already blushing before even saying it.

"Oh? You have my full attention." Jim cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I was thinking that I could stay on top." Without even so much as a shrug Jim was laying back down and pulling her on top of him. Pam leaned down to kiss him affectionately, putting her heart into it when she lowered herself onto him. She moved up and down on him slowly at first, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly she couldn't take anymore and she moaned into his kiss, which he took as an opportunity to nibble at her bottom lip. She started moving faster and taking more of him in. Jim moved with her, and encouraged her to sit up.

Jim could see all of her bouncing on top of him. Her head was back with her mouth open, practically screaming his name in between obscenities and words of affection. Her beautiful breasts were bouncing in the rhythm she was working him in. He felt himself getting closer and closer, so to help her reach her climax with him he tenderly placed his fingertips on her sweet spot, encircling and stroking it with every thrust he gave her until they both were releasing together.

When they were finished she collapsed on him, and he enveloped her in his arms. He lovingly stoked her back until he heard her start lightly snoring.

"Hey, wake up silly. I hope I didn't use all your energy, we still have to pick up Cici from your mothers..."


End file.
